British Columbia, Canada, Valleys and a Quesion
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: A few years after Canada became a country, he wants to ask the British colony of British Columbia if she would like to join his Dominion. Will she say yes and become a province, or no and stay a colony. You can see it as Friendship, Family or Romance. FLUFF!


**Okay so I imagine this taking place where the picture is, so the Valley of a Thousand Falls... I've never been there, but it looks really pretty!**

 **Hey! This is the edited version... Tell me which one you like more!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Since I forgot to tell you this last time, you may think I own Hetalia, or got the right to write something, but I don't and I didn't! So yeah! The only think I own in my OC/OCs... Which is half the characters...**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

 **A British Colombian Valley in 1871**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

The British colony of British Columbia was doing what she normally does. No one really know's about her, and no one really cares for her. I mean England doesn't really care about her! And she's his colony!

She was in one of her valleys, the Valley of a Thousand Falls, lying down and watching the clouds. Her Spirit Bear pet, Vancouver Island, was curled up sleeping on British Columbia's stomach.

"H-hey!" British Columbia heard someone trying to get her attention. She opened her eyes she didn't realize she closed. She saw someone standing over top of her. It took her a moment to realize it's that new Dominion, Canada. British Columbia blushed. She sat up suddenly, startling Canada, and causing their heads to bump into each other. Vancouver Island woke up at that.

"S-sorry!" British Columbia apologized. She rubbed her head where it hurt. Canada's head didn't hurt, but that's probably because he's used to that sort of thing.

"It's alright." Canada smiled and sat beside British Columbia. British Columbia blushed because Canada is sitting so close. Kumajirou and Vancouver Island went and started playing.

"H-hello." British Columbia stuttered out after she realized that she didn't greet him. The last time a country spoke to her was around the time she first became a colony. That was about thirteen years ago. She is such a young colony.

"So um... I was wondering..." Canada blushed at the thought of asking her. British Columbia started wondering why he was blushing. That was the first time he blushed since he first talked to her.

"W-what where you wondering... Sorry for interrupting you Canada Sir!" British Columbia blushed at acting a bit rude towards a country. Canada doesn't like all the formalities. He just became a country about five years ago, so he shouldn't have all those formalities.

"It's fine, and you don't have to add 'Sir'. I was wondering... Wouldyouliketojoinandbeapartofmycountry!" Canada asked quickly in embarrassment. This is the first time he asked someone to join this country. With Manitoba, which became a province last year, he didn't have to ask, because there was no one to ask. Well, he might of asked New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island, and Newfoundland, but that was different. He wasn't a country then. Also all of them said no, so he didn't have much hope for British Columbia to say yes. Even though New Brunswick and Nova Scotia later said yes.

"..." British Columbia didn't understand what Canada said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" British Columbia hoped she didn't sound rude. England always said you should be polite, especially to someone with more power than you, like a country.

"I said 'Would you like to join and be a part of my country?'" Canada asked slower. Canada got ready for the no that will probably happen. British Columbia blinked, not expecting that.

British Columbia thought for a moment. "I don't know... I mean there's the mountain ranges that block me from the rest of the land. And last I heard Your jsut in the East coast. That's far away. Beside's why would you want me to join? I mean I'm just a whole bunch of mountains..." British Columbia frowned. She hopes he just doesn't want land. She would all but double his country size.

"NO! You're very beautiful! And it's my dream for you and I to be a country! Imeanlikefriendsnotinaromanticsenseatall!" Canada blushed at how that sounded, causing British Columbia to giggle. "And I promise if you join my country I'll make a railroad joining you to the rest of North America!" Canada gave a small shy smile hoping that British Columbia agrees. That's practically all he can offer her at this time. It's his dream to be a country from cost to cost, and British Columbia would help with that.

"Since you put it that way, and your promise, yes I'll join! But can you do it in 10 years please Canada. I don't want to be so far away for too long... Imeanthatinafriendshipwaytoo!" British Columbia blushed at how she said it. Canada gave a small blush but nodded in agreement. There was talk about making a railroad, no this will make sure it gets done.

"Yea it'll be done in ten years!" Canada said with determination. "By the way you can call me Matthew, British Columbia." Canada doesn't want someone who will be a big part of his new country to be so formal. He know's they'll be great friends in the future.

"Then you can call me Victoria, Can-Matthew." British Columbia gave a shy smile. She doesn't have a human name, so she said her capital's name. It does sound like a name so it does work.

"Okay then Bri-Victoria it's a deal." Canada said. British Columbia then gave Canada a kiss on the cheek, causing both of them to go bright red in embarrassment.

"It's a deal." British Columbia said with a small shy smile. Canada stood up. He started walking away. "Bye!" British Columbia shouted.

"I'll go talk to England about it now..." Canada told the soon-to-be province. He turned around and then shouted, "See ya!" Kumajirou ran towards Canada, and Canada picked him up.

Once Canada was gone from view, British Columbia went bright red. Vancouver Island layed down at British Columbia's feet. British Columbia fell backwards so she was laying down. Vancouver Island went on her stomach, his favourite spot to lay down, and started to sleep.

"Van!" British Columbia cried out hugging a small spirit bear. "I can't believe he asked me that! And I can't believe I kissed his cheek!" She diffidently won't forget this day.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

 **AND IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE! I hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a review so I know! I might make more stories with this BC but, as you would know if you read my previous Author's note from the last chapter, I'll be making another story with all the provinces and the BC in that one will be different.**

 **So do you think I should make more with her? Like when she became a colony, after she became a province and stuff? I hope you like this one better than the last one!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Once British Columbia was out of sight. Canada blushed a bright cherry and hid his face in Kumajirou's fur. That was probably one of the most embarrassing conversations he's had since he became a dominion.

"I can't believe I asked her and she agreed! And she kissed my cheek!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
